


The Righteous Woman

by Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, The Righteous Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls/pseuds/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Harvelle discovers that she must carry the weight of the world after a lovely redhead angel has pulled her out of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Righteous Woman

Joanna Beth Harvelle gasped when she caught the angel watching her with those brilliant blue eyes, as that radiant red head of hers gleamed against the glorious morning sun. Never before had she witnessed God’s grace, but in that moment she knew it to be true. Despite years of pain in solitary darkness, Jo finally beheld the Light. Anna, her savior, was that Light--the angel who raised her out of Hell. 

Now Jo wanted to speak to this angel, to thank her for the redemption she provided, but she could not find the words. What could she say to express her gratitude? 

“You need not thank me, Jo,” Anna said, as if reading Jo’s mind. “It was a pleasure to have pulled you out. You,” Anna added, resting her hand against Jo’s cheek, “who will save us all.”

Jo swallowed, fearing the burden she would soon carry. “Why me? What would...God want with me? I am nobody.”

“You are everything,” Anna countered. “It is written that the Righteous Woman should end what she began. And as it has been written, so shall it be done.”

“I guess I have no choice in the matter,” Jo said, pushing Anna’s hand away, letting it fall to her side.

“Jo, wait.”

But Jo turned away from Anna, choosing instead to walk her own solitary road, wherever the path might take her.


End file.
